cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
What I Wanted the Most
|caption 3 = 最渴求的 事物 (What I Wanted the Most)}} (No quest info is available at the moment.) What I Wanted the Most is a Spectre quest released for the Christmas 2019 event for the Japanese version of Crash Fever (in the Japanese version, the quest was labelled as Insane difficulty instead). After the events of What I Care the Most, "Big Sis" congratulates Galilei for figuring out Galileo's most precious thing. She then remarks that she would have preferred to have them both, but she can deal with just having one of them. Galilei asks what she is talking about, and the woman asks if she forgot that she said that in return for giving Galileo back, she would be taking Galileo's most precious thing in return. Galilei starts to realize what she means, and "Big Sis" sends out a snowman for Galilei, much to her confusion. Galileo shouts out to the adapter to attack the snowman. "Big Sis" asks why they are wanting to do it since it is just a present, but Galileo warns that the snowman is a trick to make her victims lower their guard before she hacks their data. "Big Sis" remarks that Galileo seemed to have some memories still of the moments before she got hacked, and Galileo calls out "Big Sis"'s real name, Noin, and says she is going to stop her and free all the girls that she kidnapped. Galilei agrees and says that kidnapping is awful since everyone has their place. Noin asks if she means that she has a place of her own all to herself, to which Galilei says she didn't really say that. Noin says that she just wanted girls to call her big sis, someone to talk with that had a cute smile on her face all the time; she was only looking for a real sister. Her true appearance is revealed and then she says she will make both of them hers, and the group prepares to fight. After defeating her as well as a few more girls she hacked, Noin asks them why they interfered in her plan and remarks that she doesn't understand. Galilei responds that she doesn't have the right to steal the happiness of others just because she feels sad. Galileo asks why she is so fixated on the idea of a little sister, and brings up the point that while she was very nice to those that she treated as "little sisters", she was never happy. After a long silence, Noin reveals that she has an actual little sister (and not one under her control). Galilei asks what happened to her sister, and Noin responds that she ended up in an accident and is currently in a coma. She says that she was very close to her sister and that they would talk every day until she lost her. She remarks that talking with her sister gave her life meaning, and without that she fell into despair. She had then started to think that there would be someone in ALICE who would willingly become her little sister, so she created a castle of ice just like the ones in the fairy tales, remarking that her sister would have loved it. She says that after that she started looking for avatars that looked like her sister, but was unable to find any. No matter how hard she looked, she could not find anyone to take her sister's place. Galileo remarks that that is why she started to force girls to be her sister, and Noin agrees. Noin then says that deep down she knew that there would be nobody who could replace her sister, and that she was such a fool to think otherwise. Galilei remarks that it must have been very hard on her, although it doesn't excuse her actions. She then says she wouldn't know what to do if she lost Galileo. Noin says she realized that she was doing the exact same thing to others what happened to her. She then apologizes and says she will let everyone go and then find a way to atone for what she did, and that she needs to be someone her sister can be proud of when she wakes up. Galileo responds that when Noin's sister does wake up, she should let them know so they can play together, much to Noin's surprise. Galileo says it would be a shame to let that awesome castle go to waste, and Galilei says that it is OK since Noin is planning to change. Noin thanks them and tells them she will let them know as soon as possible. Outside, they hear Gauss calling out to them, and Galileo says they should probably should start going soon. Galilei asks Noin if she is cold in that outfit, but Noin just says she doesn't feel it at all as the castle was made for her and her sister. The two and the adapter then leave. Counter Units The Event Festival counter unit to this quest is the Christmas version of Meyer. Quest Overview Work in progress. In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs * 5 Promise ** Big Sister: 'The feeling of wanting a little sister is what caused Noin's heart to create this incident, stop her before she gets you too. * 'Spectre ** Snowman: 'Noin hands a snowman to the targeted girl, it seems she uses these to crack and manipulate their avatar data. ** '''What I Wanted the Most: '''Noin wanted to find a cute girl to to be with her, replacing her real sister. * '6 Wishes & Miracles ** '''Wishes and Miracles: '''Noin decides to wait for her sister to wake up, reflecting on her sins while she waits. What miracles will occur this night? Trivia Work in progress. Category:Japan Spectres